A Christmas Carol
by Winmau
Summary: In memory of Alan Rickman, many of us known him as Professor Snape. I want to be the first to say Thank you Alan Rickman for all the movies. And thank you for the character of Professor Severus Snape. May you rest in peace


A Christmas Carol

A/N: In memory of Alan Rickman, many of us known him as Professor Snape.

A/N: Also a special thanks to Naomi-chan203 for helping me with the story.

A/N: A merry Christmas to all and to all a happy new year.

Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

Part one, Slytherin's Ghost.

* * *

Salazar Slytherin is dead as dead as he can be; it's been over thousand years. But it has been written in books for all of us to see. Now I don't know what dead really is but after a thousand years, I think it is for sure.

Now Salazar Slytherin was one of the founders of Hogwarts and a hero to some. But for one Professor he was everything and more than he could ever be.

This one Professor was walking down the main street of Hogsmeade, mumbling to himself over a waste of time. People were joyful, children were singing. He was grumbling about the waste of it all.

The trees were decorated and the bars were full. Everyone was happy, why would they not it was the season of joy after all.

Everyone in Hogsmeade knew of the Professor and always walked around him with a very large curve. Nobody said hi or good day because they all knew that he would just snap at them. So most of them just let him be and all felt sorry for him.

Rosmerta the innkeeper of the three broomsticks was the only one who talked to him. Every day he would come for a cup of tea, he would then sit in the corner, reading his daily Profit and sneered at everyone who walked by his table and just looked at him. Only Rosmerta could talk to him but only if she kept it short and business like.

This professor hated it, he hated it all. He hated the trees and the gifts. He hated the snow and especially that bearded old man with the fat tummy and the red hat. He didn't like the carols or the joy of it all. He only wanted to be left alone and just hate the world for what it had done. As he walked onto the steps of Hogwarts and into the hall, he saw the staff sitting at the table laughing having fun, just enjoying the festivities.

"Severus my boy, why don't you sit down and plan tomorrow with us, it's almost Christmas," Albus said in a joyful tone.

Severus didn't respond and just walked on, back in the dungeons where he slammed the door behind him.

The only second-year girl in the classroom just looked up as she heard the door slam. She had been scrubbing the caldrons as punishment for her prank. "Professor," she asked softly. "May I go now, I still have some gifts to wrap up and it's Christmas Eve today"?

"No, you may not go. You have detention until later tonight. And I don't care about Christmas. Those Caldrons have to be scrubbed clean so go on and don't disturb me again" Severus snapped.

The girl that was doing her detention in the dungeon had brightly pink hair. She stood up and walked to the fireplace. The one thing she didn't understand was why the Professor always wanted it so cold in his classroom, so without permission, she took another piece of wood and was about to put it into the fire.

"What do you think you are doing Miss Tonks" Professor Snape snapped.

"I'm sorry Professor but it's so cold here, I thought I could warm it up a little more".

"You are here to undergo your detention, not to enjoy the fire, back to scrubbing the caldrons. NOW" Severus shouted the last bit.

Tonks, the second year girl walked back and knew it would be another long night.

At nine in the evening, the door to the dungeon was opened and Professor Sinistra walked in. "Severus what are you still doing here. Come with me and celebrate with us its Christmas Eve after all".

"Bah, why would I do that? There is no one that would want me there. No, just let me be I hate Christmas after all" Snape said as he turned around and went back to the potion he was preparing.

Professor Sinistra turned around and mumbled to herself in a whisper. "You fool, I want you there". She walked on and saw Tonks sitting on the floor scrubbing a caldron. "Come on girl its Christmas Eve and you should be with your friends".

Snape saw how Sinistra took Tonks away and wanted to say something but thought differently about it. He just grumbled and went on with the stirring of his potion.

Just before Professor Sinistra closed the door she said "Merry Christmas Severus".

Severus huffed. "Merry, why would It be Merry Christmas for me, it's just a waste of time if you ask me".

Professor Sinistra never heard what he said because she had already closed the door.

Professor Snape just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his potion. When his left hand reached for the slug slime he was startled when he didn't see the bottle but the head of Salazar Slytherin. Severus shook his head and looked again. This time he saw the Bottle and the face of Salazar Slytherin was gone.

First, he thought it had been a trick of the lights but then he knew it was only because he was tired.

As he put a stasis charm on his potion he went to his own chamber to relax and have a good night's sleep. He took a fire whiskey and again saw the face of Salazar Slytherin in the glass. He dropped it and stumbled back. With both hands, he rubbed his face and went to the shower to wake up.

"SEVERUS" sounded through the room.

Severus turned around and looked at the wall but there was nothing there.

"SEVERUS" sounded again.

Severus turned around. "Where are you, who are you" he screamed.

"SEVERUS I'M HERE".

As Severus turned around he stumbled again and fell to the floor. "Get away from me. Leave me alone".

From the left, Severus heard chains rattle and a heavy metal box dragging over the floor. Severus swirled around and looked behind him but he saw nothing. From the right, the chain sounded again. Suddenly it wrapped itself around his neck and dragged him around.

Severus was now face to face with the head of Salazar Slytherin. His face floating a meter above the ground with a chain hanging below it, that chain was stuck to the metal box and it dragged it across the floor. "SEVERUS" it spoke again.

Severus was trying to get away from the floating head but it kept going after him. "SEVERUS, Severus, I'm here to warn you".

"Why me what have I done to you".

The head of Salazar Slytherin just looked at him. "I'm not here for what you have done to me Severus, I'm here for what you have done and are doing to yourself`.

Severus just looked at him and it was clear that he didn't understand him. "What I'm Happy".

"Are you really Severus, are you really".

"Yes I'm" Severus said but his voice betrayed his seriousness.

"No, Severus you're not. I know you think you are but you are not" the head of Salazar Slytherin told him.

Severus looked at the ground "I am".

Salazar Slytherin let his head float from the left to the right and back. "No Severus, you are not. You have to change or you are going to end up like me".

"But I'm like you," Severus said. "I hate Muggles; I'm doing everything for magic. Pure-blood is the way to go" Severus shouted.

Again Salazar Slytherin floated his head from left to right. "I was wrong Severus, yes there were bad Muggles but there are more good ones. I was wrong in hating them and you are to".

"No, you are wrong. Every Muggle is bad it's in their blood".

"No, Severus I was wrong. But you can be saved if you want to be saved".

"I don't need to be saved, I'm fine, " Severus said defiantly.

Suddenly the chain swirled again around the neck of Severus and it dragged him to the window. "We are in the dungeons; there is nothing out there, it's a magical window". Suddenly the window opened and Severus looked into a pit of fire and lava.

"That is my home Severus that is where I live. If you keep it up you will be joining me. You are a sick man and you need to listen. Tonight you will be visited by three ghosts. You have to Listen to them, Severus. They are her to save you, if you don't you will be joining me and it will be very soon". Slowly the head of Salazar Slytherin disappeared. "Listen to me, Severus. It's your final chance so listen to them Severus, listen to them".

Severus was lying on the ground breathing heavily. As he crawled into his bed he knew that this was only a dream and he would wake up in the morning.

* * *

Part two, the first ghost.

* * *

As the clock struck midnight Severus heard someone banging on his door. As he stumbled out of his bed he wondered who wanted to wake him at this hour of the night.

As Severus looked at the clock he saw that it was midnight but he clearly remembered that he went to bed at almost one in the morning. Well, the clock must have been broken he thought. With one hand on the door and ready for everything he yanked it open. He was sure that it were some of his students who were out for a prank. But what he saw took his breath away and he dropped to his knees.

"Well I didn't think you would greet me like this," the ghost said.

"Mom what are you doing here, why are you here?" Severus asked as he saw the spirit of his mother floating in front of him.

"I and two others asked if we could get you back on the right path because you deserve it".

"Mom, I'm on the right path and I don't need any help".

"No, my son you do. The three of us were granted this one night to help you. We are here to show you the past the present and the future. Or for you what was, what is and what might be".

Severus turned around and walked back to his bed. "I'm fine and happy so let me be".

His mom didn't answer she just grabbed his shoulder and took him away.

Severus stood and looked around. "Where are we, where did you take me".

"Don't you remember my son, it's Christmas Eve, and you were eight years old".

Severus looked around and realized that he was in his old home looking at a memory like he was in a pensive. "I don't want to see this I hate this" Severus screamed.

This is where you came from Severus this was the day you changed. Just look and remember Severus just look and remember.

Severus knew when he could not win and turned to the house. As he walked to the window he swallowed hard. The memory he was about to see took his childhood away.

~through the window he saw himself as a little boy. He was standing together whit his mother in the kitchen. Like the past two years, he was helping her baking Christmas cookies. They were having fun and were laughing.

Suddenly the door slammed open and his father came bursting in. He was as drunk as he had been the last year. Ever sins he lost his job he was only hitting bottle after bottle.

His mother pushed him aside when his father wanted to hit him over the head. "Don't you dare hit your son like that, he has done nothing wrong".

Young Severus looked as his father struck his mother. She fell down to the floor and hit her head on the table. Young Severus kneeled down next to his mother and shook her. "Wake up mommy please wake up". But she never woke up~. That was the day he started to hate all muggles.

"I'm sorry my son, I never wanted to leave you like that".

Severus nodded and looked at his younger version as he was holding the head of his mother in his little lap.

The ghost of his mother laid her hand on her son's shoulder and took him to the next memory.

Severus was now standing on the edge of a field looking at two girls playing under a tree. From the left, a small Severus was walking up to the girls.

Severus looked up to his ghostly mother. "This was the first time that I met Lily".

His mother smiled at the joy she saw in the face of her son, she, however, knew that this was not a nice memory. Small Severus was telling Lily about her being a witch. It was at that moment that Petunia started to scream about freaks and declaring her sister dead to her.

"Please, mom, take me away from here I have seen enough".

Again his mom smiled but shook her head. "No son not yet, there is still one memory for you to see". And she took him away again.

For the third time, Severus looked around. This time he was back at Hogwarts. At first, he thought he was back in his own time but then he saw it. There at the end of the corridor, he himself was standing with Lily Evans. As the memory went on he heard himself shouting at her when she was just trying to help him. "Mom we have to go this is not good".

"I know son, but this was where you made your choice".

Severus nodded and looked at his younger self. He was just on time to see himself calling Lily a Mudblood.

"Come Severus it's time to go back".

"Will I see you again Mom?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry honey. Only if this night will work then you will see me again. And don't try to pretend you have changed because she will know and then you will be on your way to hell".

* * *

Part three the second ghost.

* * *

Severus Snape was lying in his bed. He had a smile on his face as he was dreaming about the night he had heard the Prophecy. He had been kicked out the door before he could hear the end of it but what he got was good enough for his Lord.

He made his way over to Malfoy manner and knew that he would become a favorite of his Lord. Bellatrix was standing at the door but he just sneered at her as he went inside.

Bellatrix wanted to say something to him but he just ignored her and walked on. By the door, he knocked and went inside. In front of his lord, he kneeled down and told the part of the Prophecy.

His Lord smiled and stood up and started to pet his head over and over again. "Good job Severus Good job, " he said.

Slowly Severus started to wake up. He smiled as he remembered the dream but he was still feeling the tapping on his head.

"Man I didn't know you could sleep so soundly, even when someone is tapping your head for an hour".

Severus turned around and stumbled out of his bed. "Potter, what are you doing in my room. Wait you are dead how can you be in my room". Severus shook his head. "This wasn't a dream, was it? I did see my mother didn't I". Severus started to walk through his room and started to talk to himself. "First I see Salazar then it is my mother. I really do not know what that Tonks Girl has put in my drink but it's really driving me crazy and if that wasn't enough I'm seeing James Potter of all the low and disgusting tings".

"Well, Severus I didn't know you cared so much about me".

Severus turned around again and saw James Potter floating a couple of inches above the ground. "This is not my imagination is it; I didn't eat something bad like shrimps or something else like that".

"Severus it's not, I'm really here and I do have to say I'm sorry for everything I did. When we were in school here, I was a real asshole and for that I'm sorry".

Severus snorted. "I don't know what you're on about you got Lily".

James smiled. "Yes I did, but not because of what you think. You blew it when you called Lily a mud blood and turned your back to her. If you had just listened that day she would have been yours".

Severus looked at James and for the first time, James sounded really sorry and a little regretful.

"Now Severus you know I'm here to show you what your life is really like".

Severus Snorted again. "Yeah, sure my life is just perfect," Severus said sarcastically. "You got my girl asshole, remember that".

"James smiled "Yes I did but do you really think there is nobody else that cares for you, you greasy git".

Severus wanted to answer.

"Sorry no time, come along" and James grabbed his shoulder. As they reappeared they were standing in the teacher's chamber.

Severus was looking around himself when he heard Minerva talking to Sinistra. "I do not know why you go after Severus all the time, Really Sinistra he is cold and a real stick in the mud".

Sinistra smiled at her. "I'm sorry Min but there is more to Severus then he shows us. Sure he could wash his hair a couple times more but I rethink that deep underneath he is a real good guy".

"I don't think he was ever a good guy," Minerva said.

"Sure he is he just doesn't know it himself".

"I am Sinistra I'm" Severus said.

"Sorry, Severus but she can't hear you; we are just here so you can see that you are not on your own. Just keep looking.

"I do know that Sinistra," Minerva said. "But I do not know what you can do. He is a real good potion master but a terrible man. The way he act's to his students is terrible. If he only saw the light he would know that most of us do care about him even if it's only a little".

Sinistra nodded.

"Severus will see the light, one of these day's he will turn around and we all be surprised," Albus said as he walked to the two ladies.

"Let's go, Severus," James said and grabbed his shoulder.

"Where are we going now Potter" Severus sneered.

"I'm Sorry Severus but what you did to me and Lily when you talked to Voldemort made a lot of changes even for my son".

"A so you are still selfish, are you not James. You still need my help for that pampered son of yours".

"You really think that Severus" James grabbed him and slammed him against the wall of a house. "I don't know why Lily still thinks that sweet boy she ever saw in you is still in there but I don't. Now I'm really sorry for what I did when we were in school, but I will never forgive you for what you did to my son. Now look inside you, asshole" And James pushed his head against the window.

Severus who had always been a little bit scared off James just remembered why that was, as he looked inside he saw a nice dinner table full of delicious food. It was set for four and then he saw a little whale walking into the dining room.

"Well I don't know why you are complaining Potter, but your son seems fine to me, a little over fed perhaps but that's all".

"That is not my son you ass, it's the other one".

Severus again looked into the room and saw a little boy walking into the room with a big limp in his step. He had some bruises but was carrying a turkey that had just come from the oven. "What is wrong with him," Severus asked.

"That is my son Severus he is five years old and almost cooked the whole Christmas dinner by himself".

Severus turned to James and just looked at him.

"Dinner is served" sounded from the house.

Severus looked back into the house. As he looked he saw Petunia walking into the room from the kitchen. As he looked on he saw a whale of a man walking into the room from the other side, he was followed by his son who was just as fat. He again was followed by another woman who was also as fat as the two in front of her. Again Severus looked at the table and saw that it was still set for four people. Severus turned and looked at James who just pointed into the house.

"Go to your room Boy, and let us have a nice Christmas dinner".

Severus looked and saw little Harry Limping to the cupboard under the stairs. As he saw how Little Harry walked inside he saw Petunia locking the door behind him. "Why".

"That has been his room for a long time now. From the day Albus left him at this doorstep".

"But why and why is he limping like, that," Severus asked.

"He is sleeping there because they don't want him around, they are just using him for everything they don't want to do themselves. The limping that is another story, at school Harry, got a little mad and turned the hair of his teacher blue".

Severus smiled at that but saw from the sad look on the face of James that he wasn't finished.

"When my son came home he had a note with him about what they thought he had done. That night Vernon that fat Whale had beaten my son so bad that he was already knocking on death's door. It took the goddess of Magic four days to put him back together as you can see him now. Every night she is keeping him together but he needs a real healer, for the goddess of Magic can only do so much. It will only take another beating like that and my son will be no more".

Severus stood at the window and just looked at little Harry. He saw the way that little boy was holding himself. He was clearly in pain but he kept his head high. It was now that Severus was wondering what he had done when he went to his lord all those years ago. It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder and was dropped two meters above his bed. As he came down on his bed he knew James had been right. He would be sorry for school too but he would never forgive the man who did that to his son.

James grabbed the shoulder off Severus and dropped him back in his bed. "Learn Severus just Learn.

Severus turned around in his bed and saw that James Potter had gone away. He sighed deeply and just looked at the top of his four poster bed. Was he really this lost, was he really this far gone. Had he really made a big mess of it all? He turned his head to the left and closed his eye so he could get a little more sleep just before the next ghost would come and with his luck, it would be Godric Gryffindor to haunt him for an hour or so.

* * *

Part four, the third ghost.

* * *

Severus was really trying to get to sleep but the thought of little Harry Potter limping back to his cupboard was a thought he just could not shake out of his head. As he watched the clock he saw that it was almost five in the morning.

The clock began to strike and Severus sat straight up in his bed. As he glanced over he saw that it was again twelve O'clock at night but it had been five when he last had looked at that clock he thought.

Severus just shook his head and got out of his bed. He wondered if it was the clock that was broken or if it was about time for the next ghost to arrive. Severus took another glance at the clock and came to the conclusion that it was early enough to have a fire whiskey. So he poured himself a glass and was about to drink when he heard a tapping on the window.

He took the drink and brought it back to his lips. ~Wait there is no tapping on the window in the dungeons~. Severus turned around and walked over to the window. As he looked at it. He saw that it was all magical and that it could not be opened, but the tapping was still there. Severus had just turned his back to the window when it opened on his own.

"Severus is that the way you greet an old friend".

Severus just stood there with the glass to his lips. He knew that voice and he heard that voice in some of his dreams and after a certain point in time, he heard it in his nightmares. "Lily".

"Ah, Severus, you do remember me after all".

Severus swallowed and turned around. "Lily, are you the last ghost," he asked as the fear he felt took a good hold of his heart.

"Yes, Severus it's me. I was the last one to do a good word for you. We are here to save you but you have to learn and come to your own conclusions" she said.

Severus nodded but he didn't really hear what she said. He was just mesmerized as he looked at her.

"Come, Severus, we have to be somewhere" and Lily took him by the shoulder and whisked him away.

As Severus landed he saw that he was transported to the atrium of the ministry. "What are we doing here," he asked.

"When you told Voldemort" and Severus flinched. Lily ignored it and went on. "When you told him the part of the prophecy he went after us. Now I know that you had regrets after that but that action still cost us our lives".

Severus nodded and looked at the ground.

"The problem that night was that we didn't defeat him. Yes, we stopped him but that was all we had done. No fifteen years later he saw a way to return to the living".

Severus gasped, at the news. "But, but".

"Yes Severus, he came back and this" and Lily gestured to the place they were in. "This is one year after he came back".

Severus looked around as he saw Lucius walking into the atrium. After him walked a line of children. Severus looked at them and could clearly see a red headed boy that was definitely a Weasley. After that boy was a bushy brown haired girl that looked like a Muggleborn. As he looked down the line he saw a boy that looked a lot like Frank Longbottom but he also saw Tonks the girl he had in detention just last night.

As he and Lily followed the row Severus could see Voldemort sitting in his throne and waiting for Lucius. The kids were directed to stand in a line when Voldemort rose from his throne. Slowly he walked to the start and said: "Blood traitor, Avada Kadavra, Mudblood, Avada kadavra, and so it went on".

It was only when Voldemort came to Tonks that he got some resistants. "You can only do this because Harry Potter is not here".

More than that she didn't get out of her mouth because Voldemort had already killed her and screamed MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL.

Severus turned to Lily and saw that she was whipping away a tear. "Harry," he asked but she just shook her head.

"This Severus has been going on for the last year now".

"Dumbledore".

"You killed him just a day ago. Draco the son of Lucius could not do it so you did and Draco got killed because he was weak".

"No, but Harry".

Again Lilly shook her head and another tear escaped her eye. She grabbed his shoulder and took him to another place.

Severus appeared in a graveyard and stood before an open grave. "What is this, who's is this?

Lily didn't answer him and just pointed at the headstone. Severus walked to it and kneeled at the base of it. With his hand, he rubbed away the snow and looked at the name. It was his name that was written on the gravestone. His face was horror-struck when he looked around at Lily.

"Voldemort killed you because you started to get some feelings for a woman and he could not take that, he was no longer number one in your book. And No Severus you were not his right hand you never were. He is always alone surrounded by his human house elves".

"But Harry was our hope; Albus told me that Harry was the strongest Baby he had ever seen. He would be bigger than Merlin". He let his eyes go to the eyes of Lily and saw her crying again. "Harry was going to be our savior; he was going to destroy Voldemort. And where are the persons James showed me the ones who cared about me".

Lily kept on crying as she said the next thing before she grabbed his shoulder. "Minerva was killed by Lucius when she had been caught by Voldemort. He made an example of her. Professor Sinistra was killed by you".

Severus gasped. "What but I".

"Voldemort made you do it because she was the person you started to Love".

"But Harry" Severus started but then felt the pull he felt before with his mother and with James. As he looked in front of him he saw that he was on the Hogwarts express. Lily started to float ahead of him and he was made to follow. In a compartment, she stopped and cried even more.

Severus felt the express coming to a hold and saw the students getting off the express. There was only one child who kept sitting at the window. As he looked closer he saw that it was Little Harry Potter. He was lying with his head against the window, his eyes were closed and he had the biggest smile on his face that he could ever have. "Why isn't he getting off, off the Express".

Lily didn't answer and just looked at her little boy.

Severus wanted to ask her again but held his mouth when he saw Albus and Poppy walk into the compartment. "Poppy is he sleeping" Albus asked.

Poppy shook her head "No Albus, Mr. Potter just died".

Severus turned his head around and looked with Horror to Lily. "The goddess of Magic kept him alive for as long as she could. My little boy could not take it any longer. He died only a couple of minutes before he arrived at Hogs meats station. He was finally free and he came to us".

"NO".

"YES, he never even made it to Poppy to be saved. He was finally free and he gave up. Even the biggest wizard runs out of his magic sometimes. His little body just couldn't hold it together any longer".

Severus felt himself be brought back to his room. "Can I stop this, can I save myself".

Lily turned around just before she left. "Yes Severus you can but you have to do it yourself. Tomorrow is your day to turn yourself around. I know you can do it, Severus, I know you can" and Lily disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

Part five, the first day of Christmas.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Severus woke up from another knocking on his door. He grumbled out loud as he took his bathrobe and walked over to the door. As he pulled it open he thought there would be another Ghost.

However, the person that was standing behind the door was none other than don't call me Nymphadora Tonks. "Watcher Professor, I'm here to do my detention" she grumbled.

Snape looked at her and twisted his lips into a sneer. "You're late, so your detention is to go to Honeydews and get the biggest Chocolate bar and as another punishment, you have to share it with your friends" and he gave her two whole Galleons.

Tonks stood there with the two Galleons in her hand and was looking at Snape like he had just lost it. As he closed the door she did the one thing she could think of. She ran over to the Infirmary in search of Poppy Pomfrey so she could tell her that Snape had finally gone around the bend. He was kicked by a Hippogriff. He was ready for the nuthouse. She sure as hell wasn't going to use the money because she was sure that Snape would demand it back when he was back to his disgusting self.

Severus rushed to his bathroom where he washed his hair almost three times with shampoo. Then he rushed through his chambers and hurried himself to get dressed. He was stumbling into the corridor while he was hopping on one foot and trying to get his shoe on his other foot, this all was done while he was running to get to the place he wanted to go.

Finally, as he hopped a few more times he got his shoe on and started running. Just two corridors further he ran straight into the arms of Sinistra. Without really thinking about it, he kissed her on the lips and said in a loud voice. Yes, I like you to, I'm sorry, Date next week" and he ran on down the corridor.

It would take Sinistra more than an hour to get back to the teachers' chamber that was only one floor up.

"What happened to you," Minerva asked as Sinistra walked into the room with a very big smile on her face.

"He likes me to" And she started to pour the coffee from the coffee pot just along the side of her cup and straight to the floor, never losing her smile as she kept on pouring.

Minerva smiled as she shook her head and waved her wand so the coffee disappeared from the floor.

Severus never stopped and ran out of the castle and straight to the gate and down the road to Hogsmeade. The choir that was singing Christmas Carols held their tongues the moment he walked towards them. "Don't stop its beautiful keep going, here, have a Galleon" and Severus tossed a Galleon into the bucket that said Magical orphanage for the little witches and wizards.

Slowly they started to sing again, first a little hesitant but then more and more to finally sing like they were doing before.

At the end of the main street of Hogsmeade Severus disapparated away, as he reappeared at Privet drive he didn't hesitate for a moment. He did take a deep breath and went on. With his eyes on the house at number four, he knew what he had to do. He had taken the childhood from Harry and he was going to give it back.

As he took his first step on the driveway he took a look at the sky. There in a flash, he saw his mother nodding to him and he knew he was on his way to do well.

Just before his right hand hit the door he took a look over his shoulder and knew that Arabella was watching. Just as he gave a sharp nod to her, he could see her mouthing the words, "GO GET THEM".

Severus knocked ones and then blasted the door of his hinges. Always be civil at first he thought.

Petunia screamed and ran into the hallway. "You, what the hell do you want".

"No time for chitchat Petunia, what in Merlin's name are you doing to Harry".

"That freak, I'm doing nothing to that freak".

"No, Petunia, What about letting him make dinner for you and your family and then not inviting him to eat it along with you all. No, you rather be locking him up in a cupboard under the stairs and beating him up".

"We are only doing that to beat the freakiness out of him".

"You stupid cow, the unhappier the magical child the more accidental magic he displays, has Lily taught you nothing at all".

Petunia became pale as she realized what she had been doing.

"Now, what you and that whale of a husband had done is stopping right now. I do not care what you think, I'm taking Harry with me and you are never going to see him again".

Petunia wanted to say something but Severus didn't let her. He just went over to the cupboard and unlocked it with his wand.

Harry was looking at him with big eyes as he was pulled out of the small space. "Can I come out now, is their family time over".

Severus just gave a dirty look at Petunia and disapparated with Harry in his arms, as he reappeared in front of the gate of Hogwarts. Harry looked around him and had his mouth open in awe.

Severus just smiled and said "Magic".

"Magic" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Magic".

And Harry smiled even more.

As he took Harry into the castle he let his patronus deliver a message to Poppy so she knew who she was about to receive. It was an hour later that Poppy, Severus, and Harry on his arm went over to the head table.

"Severus my boy what have you done" Albus asked. "Why did you take Harry away from his family".

So Severus told Albus what he knew of Harry and what Poppy had found.

With every word, Severus said Albus became paler and paler. At the end of the tale, he knew he had done wrong. Albus then promised that he would do better and that Harry would never go back.

That night at the Christmas Dinner Harry sat between Severus and Sinistra who still had a smile on her face. "Are you going to be my daddy now?" and Severus looked up.

He saw James staring at him and nodding his head. "Yes, yes I'm".

"Are you going to be my new mommy?" Harry said as he looked at Sinistra".

Sinistra sputtered and sprayed her drink all over the table. Severus again looked up and saw Lilly nodding. "Kiss her she said" and Severus did just that.

In the middle of the night, Severus woke up. He saw Sinistra lying beside him and he had to smile. He got out of bed and looked into the other room. Harry was sleeping with the same smile as he had seen in the compartment; he was happy and still alive.

As he again turned around he saw a woman with the longest blonde hair he had ever seen. "Who are you".

"I'm the Goddess of Magic and ones a year I'm the magic of Christmas. I'm here to tell you that you have done well".

Thirty minutes later Severus crawled back into the bed. "Who was that Woman and what did she say," Sinistra asked sleepily.

"She was the Goddess of magic and we will live happily ever after".

"Nice, now go back to sleep Sevy" Sinistra said.

"Severus turned on his side."She also said I'm going to be a daddy and that Harry is getting a little sister in nine months".

Sinistra had for the second time that day the biggest smile on her face and she held her hands on her tummy.

Severus smiled a small smile when he heard her sigh

* * *

The end.


End file.
